Electronic packages exist which are fixed by adhesive bonding onto objects, with a view to the identification of these objects when the latter are installed on equipment. This is in particular the case for ink cartridges designed to be installed on reproduction equipment.
It is nevertheless common for these electronic packages to be separated from the objects carrying them and to be re-attached to undesirable objects that may nevertheless be installed on the equipment.